Konoe Yuuto
Summary Yuuto is the main protagonist of the novel Isekai Shihai no Skill Taker ~ Zero kara Hajimeru Dorei Harem. A common high school student, despite having practiced all kinds of martial arts since childhood at the obligation of his father. He believed that such a dangerous martial art was useless in a peaceful country like Japan, and that in another world it would be useful. That way he was summoned to another world, but contrary to his expectations, he was summoned by some orcs, which he would end up killing and stealing their skills with his unique skill . With that ability, Yuuto begins to build his own harem of a hundred slaves, while looking for a way to return to his world. He is also Konoe Aina's elder brother. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely higher Name: Konoe Yuuto, Demon King Origin: Skill Taker's World Domination ~ Building a Slave Harem from Scratch Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Martial Artist, Human, Adventurer, Summoned Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert Martial Artist, Military Combat Expert, Boxing Expert, Expert Swordman, Spear Master, Bow Master, Aura (Has a powerful aura that is exposed by being serious or angry, or by using Ogre Fist), Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities. Yuuto's abilities are constantly growing in a matter of weeks or less, and he is able to master all kinds of magic or skill very easily), Reactive Power Level (Yuuto can get much stronger while fighting constantly with Ogre Fist and Destruction Ogre, which significantly increase Yuuto's statistics, making him exceed his limits), Magic, Regeneration (Low), Power Absorption (Can steal skills and magic), Information Analysis (Can know information, skills and abilities from his opponents just by seeing them), Afterimage Creation, Combat Skill Assimilation (Konoe Ryuu Taijutsu is based on stealing combat skills, so Yuuto is able to learn any martial art he sees after a short time), Barrier Creation, Fusionism (Through magic or skill fusion), Soul Manipulation (Can create souls and is so powerful that he can kill Thanatos, an immortal undead, that could only die if its soul were destroyed), Necromancy and Life Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Can increase or reduce weight), Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical stats), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation), Heat Manipulation, Healing, Mind Manipulation via Slave Contract, Invisibility, Precognition, Holy Manipulation Unholy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Able to create curses with Black Magic), Light Creation, Body Control and Biological Manipulation (Ogre Fist allows Yuuto to use 100% of his potential as a human being, and rewrite the genetic structure), Plant Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can increase the sexual sensitivity of his target), Durability Negation, Resistance to; Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, and Information Analysis Attack Potency: At least City Block level (To defeat Thanatos, Yuuto had to use Destruction Ogre, which did this. Some time later, Yuuto without using Destruction Ogre defeated Satan very easily, who in his own words was far superior to Thanatos), likely higher (Yuuto increases his power very fast, even his self that had just arrived in that world, is far from the current Yuuto) <> attacks the external and internal part of the opponent, destroying their bones and organs, ignoring the durability of the outer layers. Speed: Massively Hypersonic 'combat speed and reactions (Attacks that run 150 km in an instant, can be perceived by Yuuto, and still, there are characters that can move as fast as Yuuto's perception, and he is able to keep up) 'Lifting Strength: Class K (Easily lifted Pascal Wood) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely higher Durability: At least City Block level, likely higher (Survived several attacks from Thanatos) Stamina: High, has a Skill that increases his recovery of magical power. Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with Magic Standard Equipment: Normally a long sword, and other useful objects. Also can create various ice weapons, such as chakrams, spears, or balls. *'Black Treasure Necklace': An object that neutralizes the Eyes, and makes it impossible to analyze Yuuto's abilities. *'Sacrifice Ring:' It allows Yuuto to survive any attack, after a blow, the ring is destroyed *'Dragon Boots:' Boots made from the skin of a dragon. It has excellent resistance against fire and wind. Intelligence: Extremely high. Yuuto is a user of <>, so he is a complete genius in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. Master any type of weapon, and also all kinds of sport. He is able to create diverse strategies in the middle of a battle easily, and create skills for themselves by combining several. He can use military tactics to fight, as well as techniques that use sports skills. He has an excellent ability to predict future events accurately, as well as being able to predict the movements and actions of his opponent during the battle. His knowledge in martial arts is so incredible, that he can master any fighting style after seeing it for a while. Weaknesses: Yuuto's sacrificial ring is destroyed after a blow, after that, it is left unprotected. And if he uses <>, he gets tired much faster, can get out of combat, and if he makes a mistake using it, he can die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Martial Arts = Konoe Ryuu Taijutsu Destruction Fist.jpg|Destruction Fist Yuuto's Demon Fist.jpg|Demon Fist (Ogre Fist) *'<>:' A martial art which Yuuto learned from childhood. This is proclaimed as the strongest martial art, since it incorporates all existing martial arts into one. For this, Yuuto knows more than 60 martial arts, including Boxing, Karate, Judo, as well as being an expert in all existing sports, such as Baseball, Billiards, or Climbing. Although the <> is based on unarmed fighting, Yuuto also handles all kinds of weapons thanks to it, whether they are swords, spears, or bows. *'<>:' An attack of the style <> which destroys the opponent's body from outside. *'<>:' A Chinese martial art attack of the <> style which destroys the opponent's body from within. *'<>:' A technique that allowed Yuuto to destroy the "Inside" and the "Outside" of the human body at the same time. While throwing a fist at high speed, he rotated his entire arm like a screw at the moment of impact, this was the <> personal of Yuuto. This technique propagated the force of the impact through the victim's body in such a way that it can destroy bones, muscles and organs at the same time. *'<>:' Also known as Demon Fist. A skill that canceled the limiter of the <> that human beings possess, in addition to allowing 100% of the potential of a human being to be used, considerably increasing all the user's physical statistics by rewriting the genetic structure. Yuuto got this ability after a lot of training, managing to lose the fear of death. He can only use this ability for short periods of time. *'<>:' Also called Pulverizing Ogre. A skill that used <> while he had increased bodily abilities with <>, and without any exaggeration, it can be said to be Yuuto's most powerful ability. By greatly increasing Yuuto's physical abilities and attacking his opponent with a deadly fist, he can often defeat his target with a single punch, being able to severely damage a giant golem of more than twenty meters, or kill with a just hit Thanatos, a Demon King candidate, destroying even its soul and ending its supposed immortality. However, by using <> and <> at the same time, he puts an immense burden on his body, and using it once meant that he would lose the use of his hand for a moment. |-|Unique Skills = *'<>:' The Unique Skill with which Yuuto reached the other world, and his main skill. Allows the user to take or steal the abilities of the monsters that he has defeated, it includes, Unique Skills, Magic, or Resistances. If the opponent has two Skills, he can only take one. In addition, it also applies to monsters or opponents defeated by their slaves. *'<>:' Ability to make the target a slave by dripping blood in the palm of the hand. They who becomes a slave will not be able to disobey their master's orders. The master and the slave can clearly understand each other's position. *'<>:' The power to see the nature of all creation, however, the degree of rarity will not be shown if the details of the other person's ability are unknown. This allows to know basic information and skills. *'<>:' Skill which camouflages the user with the surrounding objects, this reduces the speed of the user when it is used. *'<>:' A skill which creates a beep that only the possessor of the ability can hear when his life is at risk, the volume of the sound is increased according to the degree of danger. *'<>:' Skill that accelerates the growth of a plant. *'<>:' A skill that increases the radius of recovery of the user's magical power. *'<>:' A skill that creates a soul and places it in a container, being able to create life, or even use necromancy if human bodies are possessed. *'<>:' A skill that allows to concentrate the user's inner mana, to increase his physical abilities. |-|Magic= *'Magic:' Yuuto can launch fire attacks. **'<>:' A fire sphere of ten centimeters is created. *'Magic:' Yuuto can launch water attacks, even controlling the temperature to create hot water or ice attacks, and create ice balls, ice spears, etc. **'<>:' A water sphere of ten centimeters is created. **'<>:' A thin membrane of water is created. *'Magic:' Yuuto can launch wind attacks, and fly thanks to this magic. **'<>:' A wind sphere of ten centimeters is created. *'Magic:' Yuuto can use the holy element **'<>:' A magic that can heal some small wounds **'<>:' A magic that can heal some wounds with a higher speed **'<>:' A magic that increases physical defense and strength. *'Magic:' Yuuto can use the darkness element **'<>:' Magic which increases the sexual sensitivity of the target **'<>:' Magic that reduces the weight of the target **'<>:' Magic that increases the weight of the target *'Created:' Magic created by Yuuto, or created by mixing two or more magic. **'<>:' This ability is created by using <> on his feet, causing him to accelerate at great speeds overcoming the human limit. **'<>:' Yuuto creates a gelatinous liquid using <>, and then transforms it into a tentacle, adding the magic <> **'<>:' By reduce his weight with <>, and use <>, Yuuto is able to fly easily. |-|Characteristics= *'Fire Resistance' *'Water Resistance' *'Wind Resistance' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Life Users Category:Density Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Holy Users Category:Biology Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Spear Users Category:Skill Taker's World Domination Category:Tier 8 Category:Isekai Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Bow Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Heat Users Category:Curse Users Category:Light Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Aura Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Mimicry Users